<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue by Hotaru10join</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451399">Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join'>Hotaru10join</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Interspecies Romance, Love at First Sight, Nymphs &amp; Dryads, Short One Shot, Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naminé and Ventus' worlds were different; hers a world of water, bubbles and sea foam and his a world of sky, wind and clouds. They meet at that exact spot every day, his sky blue eyes looking into her ocean blues. </p><p>Originally posted in 2011.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé /Ventus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a contest prize on deviantArt for an old friend's contest. I never finished writing all those prizes, oops. How do you tag this?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crashing of the waves was heard above her, along with the sight of pink and orange clouds thanks to the setting sun that was distorted thanks to the ocean water's constant rippling. She felt like she had to breathe, but she simply couldn't under the water though it wasn't as if that she needed to breathe.</p><p>She felt at peace as she slowly sank to the bottom of the sea, she felt like she truly belonged in the sea and couldn't be happier anywhere else. She closed her eyes for just a second;</p><p>Only to open them and see a boy falling from the now star studded sky, feeling panic bubble inside of her and shot upwards towards the surface of the water. She hesitates before passing that barrier of water and sea foam, feeling scared of the world she barely knew.</p><p>The boy continued to fall, and looked like he was going to dive right into her skull. She shut her eyes, expecting to hear the water splashing and feel his skull smash into hers. But, nothing happened.</p><p>She opened her eyes, only to see a pair of sky blue eyes pierce into her soul. She blinked, watching the boy shoot back up into the air and glide about like the distorted seagulls she would watch from her ocean. The boy gently floated down to right above the surface of water, smiling at her.</p><p>"I'm Ventus," he simply says, that smile never leaving his face, "What's yours?"</p><p>She stutters, "Naminé… My name is Naminé."</p><p>Every day after that, Ventus glides to that exact same spot to see her, they both talk about their special worlds; her world of waves, water and sea foam and his world of sky, clouds and wind. They talk of other things, like their friends, the games they play and what they love.</p><p>One night, he asked, "Why don't you ever come above the surface?"</p><p>"Because I can't."</p><p>"Have you ever tried?"</p><p>"N-no but… Roxas says I shouldn't… It's dangerous he says."</p><p>Ventus smiles, "It'll be okay, I'll be with you! Can you ride the wind?"</p><p>"N-no..."</p><p>"I can teach you!"</p><p>Naminé smiles shyly, her hand passing the surface of the water and Ventus takes it; she feels a warmth that she has never felt before shoot throughout her. He slowly pulls her out of the water, she feels scared. The tips of her toes are barely touching the ocean, they both stand there waiting for a wind to come. When one finally does, Ventus grabs both of Naminé's hands and they both shoot up into the air. She feels scared and grips his hands tightly, he then runs a hand through her blonde hair and she calms down.</p><p>They continue to float in the sky; Naminé feels alive and is happy. Yet this world of sky and wind isn't her precious ocean. She feels like she is going to dry out.</p><p>It's almost as if Ventus realizes this, he suddenly flips them both upside down and they both dive towards the sea. He holds her tightly and murmurs something that she can't hear right before they hit the water.</p><p>She touches his face as they both sink down into the water, sensing his panic since his precious air isn't in her ocean. She smiles sadly before kissing him, the warmth pulsing through her body once more. She then lets go of him and he jets up towards the surface of the water.</p><p>Every day after that, Ventus still meets Naminé in that exact same spot, love filling those sky blue eyes of his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>